Comfort
by eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE
Summary: Maureen has a bad day. Joanne comforts her. Sexually explicit.


A/N Hello people, this isn't my story, but I'm posting it for a friend. We each wrote a Maureen/Joanne sex story and read each other's. They were pretty good, well we think so, so we decided to post them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, unfortunately...

"Maureen, I'm home!" Joanne called as she laid her keys down on the kitchen table and hung up her coat. "Where are you?" she asked.

No response.

Joanne saw a light coming from the bathroom. She knocked on the door and whispered softly through the crack, "Maureen, are you there? Can you let me in…please?"

Eventually, the door slowly opened and inside was Maureen, with tear stained cheeks and mascara running down her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Joanne asked concerned, wiping the tears off Maureen's face.

"N-nothing," Maureen stuttered. "Just a bad day, that's all."

"Come here," Joanne said warmly, holding her close and rocking her gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked softly.

Maureen shook her head, sniffed a little, and walked away. She went into their bedroom and crawled under the covers.

An hour later, Joanne entered the room and curled up next to Maureen. "Doing ok?" she whispered.

Maureen turned to face her. "Yeah, much better," and smiled.

Joanne put her fingers through Maureen's hair. "You're so beautiful," she said softly.

Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand and clenched it tightly. Then, Joanne leaned in and kissed her ever so softly. With that, Maureen grabbed Joanne and pressed her lips firmly against hers. Suddenly overcome with passion, she slipped her tongue in and out of Joanne's mouth, caressing every curve of her body. Joanne moaned softly as Maureen began to suck on her neck. Maureen kissed her hungrily, savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue, then drew a deep breath, thrilling in the warmth of her mouth upon her neck, and breasts. She reached up and unzipped Joanne's uniform as well, her hands gently working her perfect nipples until they were enticingly firm.

Joanne shuddered as she felt Maureen's hands on her breasts, a touch that she had been longing for. Maureen started to kiss Joanne's skin and could feel the heat rising from it with each touch of her lips. She kissed her neck, her shoulder and down to her breast taking her nipple into her mouth sucking it until it was firm. She kissed between each breast taking time with each one moving down her abdomen, she could feel Joanne arching to meet her mouth, to give her more. Both hands were inside her top tracing her back, feeling each muscle as it reached out for more. Maureen spread Joanne's legs slightly and slid her finger easily into Joanne, who let a loud moan escape her. Maureen grinned wickedly, as she continued to rub her clit. Joanne arched her back in pleasure, hungering for more. Maureen moved down the bed more, spreading Joanne's legs farther apart. She thrust her tongue into Joanne, who shrieked in sudden, unexpected pleasure as Maureen's tongue flicked across her clit.

"God, that feels so good," Joanne tried to say, but could barely catch her breath.

Maureen's tongue was working her clit eagerly as her fingers pumped into her. Joanne held onto Maureen and moved her hips in rhythm with Maureen's very deft and active fingers until she could stand it no longer. She laid her head on Maureen's shoulder and panted heavily as her body came in one burst of emotion. When her body had calmed down she looked at Maureen and ran her fingers over her mouth, then kissed her gently, tugging at her lower lip.

This time Joanne, with her heart still racing, caught her breath and began to kiss Maureen. She kissed her way down Maureen's stomach, getting down on her knees she started to pull at the leather pants Maureen was wearing, kissing her hips, her thighs, the back of her knees while her hands were playing with her nipples. She could feel Maureen's muscle's quiver, asking for more. She spread her legs and started to tease her with her tongue and with her mouth. She could feel Maureen's hands on her back as she arched her body toward her. Joanne continued to tease with little nips and kisses until she could stand it no more. At that moment Joanne could feel Maureen's entire body quiver as one solid mass and could hear her moan softly. Joanne stood up and kissed her as she moaned and held her tight.

Maureen shivered excitedly in Joanne's embrace as she ran her hand slowly down Joanne's abdomen, her fingers lightly tracing the path toward her goal. She wasted no time finding her way caressing the lips as she parted them gently, letting her fingers dart in and out playfully as she stroked her clitoris rhythmically, demanding Joanne's release for the second time.

Both Maureen and Joanne fell back heavily on the bed, overcome with satisfaction and pleasure. Their bodies glistened with sweat as their heavy pants filled the room. Eventually, they both fell asleep, curled up in one another's arms.


End file.
